


Seasonal Love

by seafoamist



Category: Free!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, Elementary School, First Kiss, First Love, Friendship/Love, Growing Up Together, High School, Jealousy, Kindergarten, Love Confessions, M/M, References To Weather, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, University, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seafoamist/pseuds/seafoamist
Summary: Makoto reflects on his relationship with Haruka, through the coming and going of each season. Spring, autumn, winter and summer: at all times changing, and his love steadily growing.





	Seasonal Love

**Author's Note:**

> My gift fic for @queeryoungadult on tumblr for the mhgiftexchange2018! Also I know the seasons are not in order ^^" but they are not meant to be! Trust me, you'll understand once you read it :)
> 
> Request: Domestic fluff, handholding (just fluff in general) 
> 
> Enjoy! ( ;w; )/~❤️

Whenever spring came, Makoto would remember. He’d remember the spring he’d spent getting the swim club up and running, cleaning the pool with overgrown weeds and cracks in the bottom. He would remember reuniting with Nagisa at high school after so long, and welcoming Rei into their club as well as their friendship. And he would remember when he met Haru for the first time. Memories of their friendship flashed through his mind:

_In their kindergarten classroom, Makoto took his seat right next to Haru without a second thought. Even though his mother had told him to make a lot of friends, he only really spent time with Haru. When he stopped to think about it, Makoto felt bad for not doing as his mother said. But, it didn’t matter if he didn’t have a lot of friends. He had Haru, and that was worth more than a million friends. Now, it was free play time. They could draw, play blocks or use the play dough! Right now, he and Haru were at the play dough table._

_Leaning over closer, Makoto’s eyes glimmered in curiousity at his friend, “What are you making, Haru-chan?”_

_“Mackerel,” was Haru’s simple response, to which Makoto grew very impressed with._

_With that, Makoto knew exactly what he was going to make. Grabbing his pile of play dough, he started to mould it the best that he could. It took some time. But it eventually started to take the right shape. When he was sure it was as good as it could be, he smiled proudly at his creation._

_“Look, Haru-chan!”_

_Makoto then presented his green fish, constructed out of the green play-dough because he really loved the green colour!_

_“Is it mackerel?” Haru asked, a quiet kind of awe laced within his voice as he examined the play-dough fish._

_“Mm! I made it to be friends with your mackerel!” Beaming, he placed it right next to Haru’s blue mackerel. Blue and green really were the best colours!_

_“Best friends,” murmured Haru, and Makoto beamed. Haru could always understand him, even without a lot of words!_

_“Now they won’t be lonely, since they can swim together,” giggling, Makoto moved his green mackerel along the table as if it was swimming._

_Looking at his blue mackerel, Haru picked it up and moved it too, catching up with Makoto’s._

_“Swimming together, always,” said Haru, softly._

_Makoto nodded, his smile never fading, “Yeah! That’s right!”_

Smiling at the memory, Makoto wished he still had the green and blue play-dough mackerel they had made together then. Even as children, Haru had been special. He accepted Makoto always, never fighting with him or getting angry over nothing.

Being friends for so long with Haru, Makoto had never realised until recent years how different their relationship was. Nobody Makoto knew had been friends with another person for so many years. Their friendship was a unique one, and Makoto was sad to say that at times he’d taken such a thing for granted. There wasn’t anyone who knew him as well as Haru did, outside of his family. To have such a deep bond with another person, it was indeed a rare thing. Makoto was thankful for it every day.

*

Ever since he was a young boy, Makoto had loved collecting autumn leaves when they changed colours. In his room, there would be an array of leaf shades ranging from rich crimson to a citrus orange. They were so beautiful, and Makoto was always disappointed when they dried up and died. That was, until Haru had shown him the art of flower pressing, which could be applied to leaves as well. He smiled at just the thought of it, Haru’s quiet kindness enveloping him like a warm blanket.

Standing in the park, Makoto bent down and picked up a particularly eye-catching leaf. It was a blend of orange and red, the orange streaks peeking out through the deep, warm red. Snapping a picture of it, he uploaded it in a message and typed a short caption with it too. He hoped it would make Haru smile, or at least brighten his day a little. Training in these colder months was a tough ask for any swimmer, and even if Haru didn’t care about getting sick Makoto did. Although there were indoor pools and proper heating, swimming during autumn or winter always made Makoto worry a little. Haru would keep warm when he wasn’t in the water, wouldn’t he?

Catching himself, Makoto chuckled a little as he imagined Haru’s face scolding him for nagging too much. But then, it had always been that way. When it came to Haru, Makoto worried for him the most. As long as Haru was happy, as long as he was content and free, then that was all that mattered. Makoto remembered so many times he had been concerned for Haru’s happiness, and one time in particular when he was scared that he was the one holding Haru back from happiness:

_Makoto watched as his feet shuffled through the leaves, the crunching of them under his shoes and Haru’s. His steamed pork bun was warming his hands, since he had forgotten his gloves on his way out this morning. It was the weekend, and he had decided to go into the shopping district with Haru for some fun. They were allowed to go on their own now, it was so exciting! Also, kind of nerve-wracking, but Makoto felt much more reassured having Haru by his side._

_Haru seemed distant today, perhaps because of the bike race he had lost with Rin just yesterday. Makoto’s eyebrows creased worriedly, and he took a bite of his bun to help take his mind off his anxiousness. Makoto liked Rin, he was a lot of fun and had introduced them to replays in swimming! But, Rin had a friendship with Haru that was different to his friendship with him or Nagisa. Makoto was starting to worry he was getting jealous._

_Makoto hesitated, but nervously managed to say what was on his mind, “You’ve been spending a lot of time with Rin, lately.”_

_He kept a smile on his face, no matter how uneasy it may have seemed. A smile could get you through any tough situation if you tried hard enough, and Makoto was having a hard time at the moment. It wasn’t as if he wanted to control Haru and have him all to himself, but was it wrong to feel a little lonely?_

_He couldn’t swim like Rin. He wasn’t as fast as Rin, and he couldn’t compete with Haru like he did with Rin. When Makoto compared himself to Rin, he wasn’t really all that great. For someone like Haru, he deserved only the best friend there could be! If that meant stepping down as Haru’s closest friend, then Makoto would do it. Even if it hurt a lot._

_Frowning, Haru nibbled at his pork bun and took his time before answering, “He keeps challenging me to contests. Whatever he can do, I can do, too. He’s not the only one with skills.”_

_Chuckling weakly, Makoto stared at the filling in his bun, “You guys really get along, don’t you? Is Rin your best friend, Haru?”_

_Haru stopped walking, “What?”_

_Stopping as well, Makoto whipped around and smiled encouragingly, “It’s okay! If he is, then it’s okay with me. I only want you to be happy, after all. What kind of friend would I be if I only hold you back?”_

_It was quiet between them after that, not even the sound of crunching leaves heard. Makoto’s heart was beating faster than it normally did, and he hated how nervous he always got over things. Clutching at his bun, Makoto wished to eat more of it but had strangely lost his appetite._

_Then, Haru’s voice spoke up, catching Makoto’s attention instantly, “Rin is my friend, that’s true.”_

_“But, I like spending time with Makoto best.” Haru mumbled lowly, so lowly that Makoto almost missed it._

_His eyes widened, and a lightness filled his heart he hadn’t known was so heavy. A genuine smile flowered on his face, and Makoto ambled back over to Haru’s side in an instant. Without a word, they started walking again, their appetites back as they tucked into their pork buns hungrily._

_“I like spending time with you the most too, Haru-chan!” Makoto confessed, grinning happily as he munched on the food._

_“Didn’t I tell you to drop the -chan?” Haru asked, around a mouthful of steamed pork bun and sounding rather funny._

_Makoto laughed, full of cheer once more, “You’re right! Sorry!”_

_Ting!_ Startling at the sound of his ringtone, Makoto collected himself and checked his phone to see a new notification. He lit up when he saw who it was from. Opening it instantly, Makoto checked and saw that Haru had replied to his earlier message. With a sticker of Pusheen the cat blushing and surrounded by autumn leaves. Dazzling emerald eyes crinkled with his smile, the tips of Makoto’s ears pink at such an unexpectedly adorable reply. Haru was in a good mood, he could just tell.

Though his worrying and nagging over Haru would likely never change, Makoto knew that Haru would always be there. To soothe all his worries away, in that effortless and simple way that only Haru could.

*

During the winter months, Makoto would always recall the frosty chill in Iwatobi. Being so close to the sea, the wind came off and bit at their cheeks and ears, staining them red. Makoto was badly susceptible to full body shivers, and for all his silent bravado, Haru wasn’t much better. Makoto remembered on their walk to school each day, how he would wrap himself in a warm scarf and gloves, and then would march over to Haru’s and perform the entire ritual all over again.

But more than anything, Makoto remembered Haru’s confession to him. It was in the winter of their senior year at high school, just before Christmas:

_Makoto was stunned into silence, unable to do anything but stare at Haru. The two of them were sitting at the top of the stairs, just near Haru’s house. Snow covered the ground and was buried in the cracks of the cement, but at that moment it was like Makoto couldn’t feel the cold at all. He could only feel his heart, pumping rapidly in his chest and echoing in his ears._

_He couldn’t believe it. After being so careful with hiding the true depth of his care for Haru, after deciding he would be happy if only he could remain at Haru’s side, it seemed his best friend shared his feelings. It was at times like these, that Makoto was reminded of how brave Haru could be, and how much he admired that courage._

_“You don’t have to say anything else,” said Haru, and he looked very much at his limit with this conversation, “Just tell me if you like me, too.”_

_Makoto felt like someone had stolen all the breath from his lungs. It was overwhelming, being confessed to by Haru and then being asked for an answer straight away. It was unintentional, but Makoto’s inward first reaction was to deny everything and just continue on as they normally had, scared to break their routine they had in place for so long._

_Yet, some niggling part inside of him kept repeating, this is your last chance. Haru could soon slip through his fingers, like the water he submersed himself in at every opportunity. University was just around the corner, and their lives could head in very different directions. If he didn’t say anything now, then maybe nothing would change._

_It was then that his fear of the future was squashed, by the even bigger fear of the past. Of old regrets buried deep in his heart, the agony of questioning himself what if when he would see Haru during the holidays._

_Makoto would not stand the not knowing. He would rather try and fail, than run away and truly become the coward he always feared becoming. It was his turn to be brave, to take a leap of courage for something – someone – that was so, so precious to him._

_His thoughts were dispersed by Haru’s withdrawn sigh, “It’s cold.”_

_“I’m going in.” he continued, rubbing his hands on his jeans before making to stand._

_Before he could even lift himself up from the step, a hand shot out and gripped tightly around his wrist. Whipping his head to the side, his mouth parted with Makoto’s name on the tip of his tongue. No sound left him, except the soft exhale of breath as it left his body. Makoto had pressed their lips together, leaned over close enough that his chest was coin’s width away from Haru’s. The embrace caught Haru by surprise, but his wide eyes soon fluttered to half-mast, before closing entirely. He leaned further into the kiss, chests bumping together to their ignorance._

_When their lips parted with a gentle smack, Makoto rubbed his thumb back and forth over the soft skin of Haru’s wrists, “Are you still cold, Haru?”_

_Haru nodded, a dazed look on his face, “Mm, the wind is icy.”_

_Of course, it is. Makoto thought with a hint of exasperation._

_“Geez, you’re the same as ever,” Unwinding his scarf from around his neck, he bundled Haru up in the still warm fabric, “Here, you can wear this.”_

_“It’s still cold,” Haru’s voice sounded muffled beneath the thick scarf, but Makoto caught every word._

_He smiled helplessly. Haru could be so cute, sometimes._

_“I can try and help you keep warm, Haru-chan.” Makoto murmured, leaning in closer again and getting rid of the space between them._

_Those endless blue eyes flickered down, then back up as Haru tilted his head in closer, “Drop the -chan.”_

_With nothing to hold him back, Makoto smiled sweetly and kissed him again. Haru kissed him back, and it wasn’t perfect but Makoto could dream of nothing better than this. He wasn’t the greatest kisser either, but that was okay because he had only ever kissed Haru. For the rest of his life, he wished to kiss only Haru._

_Haru’s hand rested gently on the other’s knee, and Makoto had placed his hand over the top. Their fingers threaded through the empty spaces as if this was what they were made for._

His cheeks still flushed happily from the memory of that day. In the cold and miserable winter that typically settled in Iwatobi, he and Haru had found a warmth all of their own. Makoto didn’t care how many people condemned winter in Japan, or wished for its eradication entirely. He would always treasure the season, and remember how he overcame his fear of losing Haru for the joy of being with him. For however long that may be.

*

It was the summer break after their first year of university, and he and Haru had travelled back to Iwatobi once all of Makoto’s exams had finished and Haru had made arrangements for a training camp he was to attend in one month. For now, they were free of responsibilities for a little while and could indulge themselves.

And so, they had set out to spend the day at the beach. Makoto started setting up their spot on the sandy dunes of the beach, adjusting the umbrella in case the sun rays became too harsh. Haru had already stripped and was raring to go, but still waited for Makoto and in the meantime, slathered both their bodies with sunscreen.

“We don’t have to swim.” Haru said, when Makoto was finally finished setting their little area up.

Lifting his head up, Makoto locked gazes with him and offered an indulgent head nod, “Haru, it’s okay. You don’t have to be so considerate of me, I can tell you really want to swim right now.”

“I do, but I won’t if you don’t want to.” Was Haru’s answer, and it never failed to make his stomach get that fluttery feeling it got whenever Haru was being thoughtful.

His green eyes softened, “Thank you. You’re always too kind to me, Haru.”

Shrugging, Haru looked away shyly and muttered, “It’s nothing, really. Just normal.”

“I’m going in for a swim, I think. The water looks so nice today, and besides,” reaching his hand out, Makoto didn’t even reach halfway before Haru’s hand was in his. He smiled reflexively at the action, full of fondness for his boyfriend.

Linking their fingers together, Makoto beamed like the sun, “I don’t feel scared when you’re with me.”

Haru’s lips parted, looking up at his boyfriend in a way that made the latter embarrassed and special at the same time.

“Makoto.”

“Let’s go, Haru-chan.”

Tightening his hold on Haru’s hand, Makoto walked out towards the sparkling ocean, with Haru right at his side.  

“I told you already, drop the -chan.”

First loves rarely work out, that is why so many people remember back to that time as one of innocence, of fluttering tummies and painful heartbreak. People talked about their first loves as part of a game, or an old story to tell.

 _There’s no sad love story in my life,_ Makoto mused, a smile on his lips as he walked along the beach side towards the water. He’d expected Haru to go ahead of him, to dive in first as he always did. But, Haru kept holding his hand, and they waded in until the water was at their knees.  

 _But, that’s okay_ , and he thrilled at feeling the smaller hand within his squeeze around his fingers. Staring out at the water and the sky, that eternal blue haven, Makoto had never felt more at ease. Glancing sideways, he smiled at Haru’s enchanted expression. Here, amongst the sea salt on the wind and their memories woven into this little port town, they were home. One day, Makoto hoped they could live here again. Together, this time.

_We started as childhood friends, then became each other’s first loves. Now, we’re a couple. We lived in the same generation, shared the same memories with each other, and we grew up together. We’re still growing old, together. This familiar excitement we have, I like it._

**Author's Note:**

> What was your favourite season feat. makoharu? ❤️ And what is your favourite season usually?  
> I'd love to hear your thoughts! Much love to you all, thanks for reading! x


End file.
